Forever Sisters
by The Outlaw Witch
Summary: Paige and Phoebe are having some trouble with their significant others, and they come to Piper for advice. A revised ending with Prue and Andy! Events occur after Forever Charmed. OSO! Please Read and Review! PiperxLeo PhoebexCoop PaigexHenry


A.N.: Just finished revising the finished product. I will say that I am happy with it. I gave a little more here and there with some parts. You'll see when you read it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed or any of its characters.

It has been over a month since the Charmed Ones defeated the ultimate power, otherwise known as Billie and Christie, and Piper got Leo back. Piper and Leo have been in complete bliss. Wyatt and Chris were glad to see and have their father back again. Phoebe and Coop, on the other hand, were still in the dating stage due to Phoebe's anxieties that Coop may not be 'the one'. That still hadn't stopped Coop from telling her what adult Wyatt said about their future together. Paige and Henry were as happy as can be; Paige had just found out that she was pregnant. Billie, on the other hand, was still living at the manor with Piper and Leo still learning the craft from Piper as well as going to school.

* * *

(The Manor) 

Phoebe entered the kitchen where her oldest sister, Piper, was fixing tea. "Thank God you're here, Piper," she replied.

"Why wouldn't I be here?" Piper asked as she poured a cup for herself and Phoebe.

Phoebe shrugged as Piper gave her a cup of tea. "Coop's driving me crazy," she replied harshly.

"That's because, honey, you keep turning down his proposals," Piper replied oh so matter-of-factly. "If you don't turn him down the next time, I'm sure he'll quit asking."

Phoebe eyed her sister with suspicious curiosity. "I don't suppose Coop has told you that, did he?"

Piper smiled at her sister. "Yes, he did," she said without any regret.

"I should've known you were on his side," Phoebe replied.

Piper shook her head as if shaking away the remark. "No," she said. "I'm on the side of my sons."

Phoebe looked at her sister in shock. "Why?"

"They do have the authority over this since they came from the future," Piper continued.

"Yeah," Phoebe said exasperating, "I know."

"And what did Wyatt say accidentally when I was giving Coop back his ring even before Chris hit him?" Piper asked forcing her point even more.

"Uncle Coop," Phoebe replied stiffly. "Maybe I'm making it bigger than what it actually is. It's still a little nerve wrecking when I'm the advice columnist and I had to ask my sister for advice."

Piper smirked at her sister. "We can't have all the answers," Piper started smugly, "now, can we?"

"No, I suppose not. That's why I have an older sister," Phoebe said and shook her head as they heard someone fall from the conservatory. Both sisters ran into the room. They saw their youngest sister, Paige, on top of a pile of plants.

"Owe," Paige replied trying to get herself off the pile of plants.

Phoebe ran over to her sister. "Paige, are you okay?" Phoebe asked helping Paige to her feet.

"Yeah," she said after Phoebe helped her up. "I hope I didn't break anything, did I?"

"If you did, I would just bill you," Piper said teasingly, "but I wouldn't."

"Since I found out I was pregnant, my orbing power has been a little off," Paige said.

"Off?" Piper asked concerned. "How off is off?"

"I haven't had a pleasant landing once," Paige elaborated helpfully. "Henry isn't helping matters either."

"What is he saying about this?" Phoebe asked.

"He says that I shouldn't be orbing," Paige replied, "but I just can't do that because I have charges. They need my help. I can't just abandon them, Phoebe, now, can I?"

"That's understandable from a witch's and a whitelighter's point of view," Piper replied understanding. "But not from a husband or soon-to-be father's point of view."

"Then I found myself projecting his emotions which made the argument even worse than what it is," Paige went on.

"An empathic for a niece," Phoebe replied smiling wondrously. "Fantastic."

Paige glared at her sister for a moment and sighed deciding that she should tell her sisters the rest. "But that's not the only other power I've acquired." She walked to the foyer table and grabbed an apple from the center piece basket. "Watch and learn, my sisters." Paige said to her two sisters. She tossed the apple into the air, and when it was halfway down, she froze it in midair.

Piper and Phoebe blinked at their younger sister. "What are trying to tell us?" Piper asked not sure if she gets it or not.

"I believe I'm pregnant with twins," Paige replied.

"You're going to have twins?" Piper and Phoebe exclaimed at the same time happily.

"That's just amazing!" They ran to their sister for a group hug.

"Congratulations," Piper whispered into Paige's ear. She was trying not to cry from sheer joy.

Leo stood by the staircase holding Chris in one arm and holding Wyatt's hand with the other. He saw his wife and Phoebe hugging Paige as well as the frozen apple in midair. "Piper," Leo said.

The sisters unfolded from each other to look at Leo.

"I don't suppose you've froze this apple?" Leo asked.

Piper shook her head. "No, that was all Paige's doing," she said proudly.

"I thought you said were projecting Henry's emotions," Leo replied confused.

"I am," Paige replied. "I believe I'm having twins."

"Looks like the little ones are taking after their aunts," Leo said. "Have you told Henry about the empathy power? That you're able to project his emotions, and can't tell him anything when he's frustrated."

"I've tried," Paige replied, "but it gets maddening. Then the last time I tried to talking to him, I froze him which made me realize that I might be carrying twins."

Phoebe nodded. "You'll get use to the empathy and the freezing," she said confidently.

"I know," Paige said. "I've seen the two of you master your powers, but it doesn't help that my hormones are raging out of control."

"I think adult Chris left some of the potions when Phoebe first got her empathy power here a few years back," Leo replied. "Maybe you should give one to Henry, Paige."

"Maybe," Paige said considering just that.

"I've got to feed these two." When he saw that Piper was about to get up to go help him, Leo shook his head and said, "No, Piper, I've got it. Enjoy the time you've got with your sisters." Leo took Wyatt and Chris into the kitchen.

When Leo, Wyatt, and Chris were out of the room and out of site, Paige turned to give a very stern look at Phoebe. "What's this rumor I hear about you not saying 'yes' to Coop's proposal?" she asked.

Phoebe sighed. "It's my anxieties of maybe our marriage may not work out if we get married," she said. "I'm afraid I won't have that little girl I saw in the future with Coop."

Piper thought for a moment. "You know that time travel we did on Halloween when Prue was still alive. The last Halloween we had with her?"

"You mean when we saved our great-great-great so many greats grandmother Melinda Warren and her mother?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, that's the one," Piper said nodded. "When you blew on the apple, it dropped into the water and it made a 'C'?" Piper asked.

"But that was for Cole and not Coo-," Phoebe said starting to disagree.

Piper shook her head as she interrupted. "Coop starts with a 'C', too, Phoebe," she replied. "Maybe it was Coop the apple meant all along, Phoebe, and maybe it didn't mean Cole."

Phoebe considered for a moment. "Maybe your right, Piper," she said as she stood up. "I should go find Coop. I should be able to start take risks." She grabbed her keys and dashed for the door.

Paige waited until the door was closed and heard Phoebe's car start to say, "That was well done, Piper."

"If it gets her to say yes to Coop and make sure she will have that little girl she has foreseen, then yes, it was," Piper said. "But I do think that is what the apple had meant. With any luck, though, she'll be the one giving birth to the next set of Charmed Ones into the world."

"With how close we are as sisters, the next generation of Charmed Ones going to have a lot of help from their cousins," Paige said as she laid her hand against her stomach. "I think I should go talk to Henry. It's not fair to ask him to take the potion when Phoebe can deal with it. I'm going to deal with it, too."

Piper considered. "If that's what you're going to do," she said, "that's okay with me."

"Bye, Piper," Paige said sensing for her husband and then she orbed out of the house.

Piper sighed and sat there for a moment on the couch thinking about the last eight years of her life as a Charmed One. She wouldn't have changed anything for the world.

Then Piper got up and walked to the kitchen. She stood at the kitchen entrance smiling at her men as she watched the man she loved, the man who had once been a guardian angel-her guardian angel-feed their two sons breakfast.

When Leo felt someone watching him, he turned to look at the kitchen entrance. He smiled when he saw his wife watching him. He then thought of the last part of her wedding vow to him at their wedding, _Leo, I was born to love you_. He offered his hand to Piper freely.

Piper smiled and took his hand, knowing it was given to her freely.

Leo pulled her into a hug. He leaned to kiss her. Before his lips met hers, he whispered, "I love you, Piper."

* * *

(Phoebe's Loft)

Phoebe stood in the living room of her loft hoping that everything will work out for the best and for her future with Coop. She stood with just thinking and feeling about Coop just how adult Chris and adult Wyatt had taught her to do so.

Coop flashed in moments later. "Phoebe," he said beaming at her. "I don't suppose you have an answer that I really want to hear, do you?"

Phoebe nodded slowly. "Yes, Coop," she replied softly and lovingly. "I do have an answer that you really want to hear."

Coop kneeled down on one knee getting ready to propose. "Will you marry me, Phoebe?" Coop asked as he showed her the ring once again.

Phoebe smiled at Coop through her tears. "Yes, Coop," she said as he put the ring on the appropriate finger. "Yes, I will marry you."

Coop scooped her up into his arms and whirled around. When he did finally put her down, he whispered, "I love you, Phoebe Halliwell," and gave her a passionate kiss.

* * *

(Henry's Office) 

Paige orbs into Henry's office at the station. To her and Henry's surprise, she landed safely. "See, Henry," Paige replied with confidence. "I can land without landing on anything."

"Maybe you're right," Henry said. "What are you doing here?"

Paige went over to Henry's office door and closed it. "We need to talk," she replied, "and while we do, can you please strap your emotions down? You have no idea how badly I need you to do that."

Henry looked at Paige for a moment considering. "Okay," he said.

"When a witch is pregnant, she tends to take on the baby's power until the baby is born," Paige said.

"You've already told me that part, Paige," Henry said getting frustrated.

Paige nodded. "I know," she replied as she felt Henry's anger taking root with confusion tagged on. "Henry, please, calm down, I can't talk to you if your emotions are like this."

Henry sighed and did what Paige had asked to do, because he could see that it meant a lot to her to do so. "Okay," he said when he knew he could keep his anger and confusion in check.

Paige sighed and turned away from her husband. "And I'm a witch and pregnant," she said. She realized that she had no simple way to tell him. "Oh, what the hell, I have an empathy power because one of the babies have that power."

"Empathy," Henry said as he thought for a moment thinking about the word. "Um, isn't that is the intellectual identification with or vicarious experiencing of the feelings, thoughts, or attitudes of another?"

"According to Dictionary Dot Com, yeah, it is," Paige replied. "In essence, that is what it is for the most part."

"And you have this power until the baby is born?" Henry asked.

Paige nodded. "Well, yeah," she asked. "Can you at least tone it down until I get use to it or better yet, wait until I give birth?"

"You did say babies, didn't you?" Henry asked.

Paige nodded smiling when he finally understood that part. "I think I'm pregnant with twins," she said. "The empathy power is Phoebe's power while the freezing power is Piper's power."

"And you're absolutely sure you have this freezing power?" Henry asked quizzically. He was still very new to the witch thing but was very determined to get it.

Paige sighed. "Henry," she said and put her hands up to freeze him. She, then, went to her husband and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you."

Henry unfroze. "Paige," he said and noticed that she was already in his arms hugging him. Since she was there anyway, he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. "Maybe I will tone it down with the emotions for you, but that definitely doesn't mean I can't love you."

Paige smiled against his chest thinking that life couldn't get much better. "That definitely doesn't mean that," she said as she met him halfway for a kiss on the lips.

* * *

(From up above) 

Prue watched down her sisters thinking of the years they've been together, and how they had gotten there.

"Prue?" said a concerned voice.

Prue turned her head back to smile at Andy. "Hi," she said.

"Are you okay?" Andy asked her.

"I'm fine," she said half-lying.

"No, you're not," Andy argued. "I know you."

Prue gave him a sour face. "Do you think if we both have lived do you think that we'd have gotten married and started a family by now?" she asked him.

Andy smiled, nodded, and went to her. "I know I never told you this before," Andy said, "but the day before I died, I was ring shopping."

Prue turned gave him a shocked expression. "You were going to ask me to be your wife?" she asked.

Andy laughed. "Yes, I was because I wanted you and no one else," he said as he put his arms around her. "I was so in love with you. Still am, but I couldn't know or guess that you'd join me two years later. Now, five years later, that your sisters would have happy lives like this. Now, tell me this, Prue, out of everything your sisters have been through, would you still want to go back and change everything?" he asked her as they looked down watching her sisters.

Prue shook her head. "No," she said. "Everything that has and hasn't been done led my sisters here to their wonderful husbands. I still find it interesting that one is a use-to whitelighter, a cupid, and a mortal."

"I know you do," Andy said. "But that doesn't stop us from looking into their future."

"I've already looked," Prue admitted. "At least these set of Halliwells keep their husbands." Prue looked over and smiled at Andy. "Just as I would've kept you if I had the chance."

"Don't I know it," Andy agreed as he turned Prue around to give her a kiss.


End file.
